Demi-gods at Hogwarts
by Always-Hungry-Dino
Summary: The Demi-gods go to Hogwarts to protect Harry from Voldermort, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! SO THIS IS MY SECOND STORY AND ITS ABOUT THE DEMIGODS GOING TO HOGWARTS!**

**UM.. UPDATES WILL BE WHENEVER I CAN**

**ENJOY!**

ANNABETHS POV

Chiron has asked me, Percy, Nico, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Leo and the Stoll brothers to come and meet him up at the big house.

"Do you guys think we're in trouble"? Asked Hazel looking a bit worried"nah" said Frank putting his hand around Hazel. We walked in to the big house where we were meted by Argus and Chiron at the ping pong table

"hey Chiron, what's up?" asked Percy " young demi-gods, my old friend Albus Dumbledore called and said he needed a few Demi-gods to go and protect Harry Potter from the dark wizard voldermort" he said " " you mean that wizard guy and that evil dude that's name is Moldywarts or someone and he's tryna kill that potter guy?" asked Leo " yes Leo the wizard guy" Chiron said, " now hurry up an pack you will be going the airport soon, and of to England you go" "a-a-a airport"? Percy said "yes, child the airport, do not worry you will be fine" said Chiron calmly

"Yeah sure" replied Nico with an evil smirk on his face; of course I did what I would normally do I punched him." OUCH" what did you do that for"? Nico asked annoyed and angry, I just shrugged and went off.

I went to my cabin to pack, I put in my favourite book some clothes and the laptop that Daedalus gave me and in about half an hour later everyone was at Thalia's tree waiting for Argus.

We got in the van and Argus drove us to the airport…

ON THE WAY…

"I still can't believe were gunna go to England" I said excitedly

"a-a-a-a-airport" muttered Percy again

"Don't worry Percy" I said pecking him on the cheek and holding his hand, I saw a sigh of relief in his eyes.

"THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GOES ROUND AND ROUND, ROUND AND ROUND, THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GOES ROUND AND ROUND" Leo shouted randomly

"Seriously Leo"? Asked Jason

"What? It's a good song…" he said blushing madly

"Oh and remember Jason you like DORA"! Said Nico

"i-i-i-I do NOT, and you don't have any proof" he said nervously

Nico got out his camera …..

"HAHAHAHHA, OMG DUDE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Connor

"It's a good show "mumbled Jason

AT THE AIRPORT…..

FINALLY after about like fifty round of that STUPID song that Leo keeps singing we finally ended up at the airport, and loaded on to the plane and just at that moment Percy begins to hyperventilate (great) I thought to myself. "Percy as I said again please doesn't worry" I said giving him a kiss as we sat down.

PERCYS POV

I was so glad that I have an amazing girlfriend like Annabeth she is always there for me.

After the plane lands we get off and go outside with our suitcases logging behind us we hailed a taxi and went to diagon alley where we were meted by Dumbledore "hi, you must be Dumbledore" said Annabeth shaking his hand "yes children, hello" he said smiling after everyone met Dumbledore we magically made our way to some school name Moldywarts…. No sorry I meant Hogwarts. The school was a castle it was made out of pure brick, it was old very OLD. The HUGE castle was sitting on big pieces of rock all around the rock was a beautiful river, it was pure and clean.

"OH MY GODS" exclaimed Annabeth, "the architecture of this magnificent castle is... Is...Is AMAZING!" she said again in excitement, " ok, ok Annabeth we DO NOT need your lectures on architecture AGAIN" said Jason " Jason don't be so rude" said Piper " meh" Jason shrugged and went inside the castle.

The side the castle was more amazing there were stone walls decorated with glass stained windows of some mermaids and fish and all sorts of wired junk. Dumbledork (man these people have very wired names) no sorry I meant Dumbledore led us up to a huge room with moving stairs," You young people will be staying in the Gryffindor house while you are protecting Harry Potter, "um Mr Dumbledore guy why are the stairs moving?" asked the Stoll brothers in unison "they are magical stairs that keep on moving" said Dumbledore "well that's REALLY safe" muttered Nico.

We got into our dorms, the boys on one side and the girls on the other. Once we got settled we went to Dumbledore's office " now I will be giving you all your wands" he said " Percy Jackson" he called, " you will be getting a wand made out of pure water and the greatest water storms" he said handing me the wand, " Annabeth Chase" he called she stepped forward " you wand is made out of the wisest owl feathers there is" he said handing her the wand " Leonardo Valdez" he called Leo stepped forward " your wand is made out of fire" he said handing him the wand " OH MY GODS THIS THING IS AWESOME" he shouted, then he started to go all flamer " AHHHHHHH AHHH MY PRECIOUS WAND IS GUNNA BURN HELP! HELP! HELP!" he shouted fanatically " don't worry Leo it will be fine" remember it made out of FIRE" he said getting annoyed of Leo " uhhh yeah I knew that" he said blushing .

"HAZEL "he said not able to pronounce her last name, she stepped forward shyly "your wand is made out of pure golden gems" he said handing Hazel her wand "Nico Di Angelo" he called Nico stepped forward "your wand is made out of a dark ravens feather" he said and then handed the wand to Nico "Connor Stoll" he called "your wand is made out of um…. Well I actually do not know what it is made out of but I do know that it is a strong wand " Travis" he called your wand is as the same as Connor, " Jason " he called " your wand is made out of the most ''dangerous lightning " he said " piper" your wand is made out of the most beautiful doves feather , " frank, your wand is made out of all the animal's fur in the world, use it wisely" he finished " now your first day will begin tomorrow, your books are waiting in your dorms" he said.

We walked off to our dorms " goodnight seaweed brain" Annabeth said to me as she kissed my forehead " goodnight wise girl" I said returning the kiss " I love you" I whispered " I love you too" she replied and walked back to her dorm in the girls section.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Disturbing unicorn onsie

PERCYS POV

I woke up brushed my teeth put on some gown thing that looked like some animal gave birth in it and went down stairs ( very carefully, hoping that they won't move) and made my way to the hall where I found Annabeth and everyone eating breakfast, " morning wise girl I said giving her a peck on the cheek" just then a guy with raven hair like me and sat down next to a bushy haired girl along with a guy red headed guy " hey Harry" said the red head " um excuse me are Harry Potter?" I asked "DUH, didn't you just hear?, Ron here CLEARLY stated his name" said the rude bushy haired girl " Hi, yes I am the great and almighty HARRY POTTER" said the guy, before I could reply Dumbledore stood up and came over to us and said " Mr Jackson I see you have met Harry Potter, harry these are the demi-gods I have been telling you about" her said " oh yeah hi" he said " he will protect you from voldermort" he said.

Just then a another red head girl came up and said "Ron, mum wants you to tell her if you need anything else because you forgot your underpants last time" she said Ron's face went red "Well hello beautiful ginger haired girl" said Leo the girl blushed "Hi im Ginny, im rons younger sister" she said "Well beautiful Ginny what a nice name I will see you later" Leo winked Ginny blushed even harder this time and I noticed that Harry was glaring at Leo. Well I think we have ourselves a crush harry I thought to myself. After Ginny left and Leo shortly exited to go the toilet, " Guys I think Mr Harry Potter has a crush on Ginny" I teased Harry wend absolutely red " I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON GINNY!" he shouted the whole room fell silent then returned back to eating and talking.

After our classes which felt like hours we FINALLY had a free period, all of us the " Golden Trio" went outside and we all sat in a big circle, " so the Voldamould guy, when do you think he's gunna come?" Connor asked, "Firstly, it's Voldermort and secondly he could come at any minute" said Harry. "I've got an idea, why don't we see where he is, by IM'ing him?" said Annabeth, "Awesome" I said

After Annabeth said the spell or whatever, I picture of Voldermort came up in his Unicorn onsie singing "We are the champions"

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIENDSSSS, AND WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING IN THE ENDDDDDDD, CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAPMOINS WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, AND NO TIME FOR LOSERES CAUSE WE ARE THE CAMPIONS OF THE WORRRRRLLLLLLDDDDDDD!" he shouted

"He worse than Leo" Travis said

"And that unicorn onsie, that is just DISTURBING" said Connor…


End file.
